Disbelief
by TheThiefsDaughter
Summary: The Winchesters are experiencing a moment of pure disbelief. Bow ties? A vanishing, blue telephone box? ALIENS? - just some fun fluff stuff


_**Well, in a moment of insanity and just a little inspiration (hopefully it wasn't just insanity) I found myself up at midnight writing my first crossover fanfiction. Seeing as I'm approaching this carefully, there isn't as much Doctor as there will be... But he's still AWESOME**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own a blue telephone box (and all the boys are NOT locked inside... or are they? No they're not, sadly) oh, and the Impala isn't mine either^^**_

* * *

><p>Disbelief<p>

* * *

><p>"I have a feeling, Mr. and Mr. Winchester that we will meet again."<p>

He walked to the door and drew out a normal–looking key, but it looked as out of place as the rest of him. He unlocked the door and walked in, not letting them catch a glimpse of what was inside. The door creaked shut behind him, but all of a sudden his head appeared again. "I think you'll like this part."

… Whooshing sounds, like someone had forgotten to break … and everything vanished.

Dean and Sam were leaned against the Impala, looking like they'd been hit with a bat. There was a dazed and confused air about them, but also something… disbelieving as to what had just happened.

"Seriously. This stuff isn't for real," muttered a scandalized Dean.

"Well…" answered Sam. He was at a loss. Mostly because he agreed.

"Can we at least agree on the fact that it was blue?" Dean asked, grasping at some sort of mentally sane lifeline.

"Yep. And it disappeared," finished Sam, ever ready to logically destroy Dean's desperate denials.

"Maybe… Maybe we should call Cas?" tried Dean. His final solution to prove the situations insanity.

"Yeah. Yeah, good idea, Dean. Cas'll know what…"

Sam was annoyed. This was the second sentence in a few seconds he'd been unable to finish. His automatic, "kicked puppy" look was in place and he seemed to be pouting in irritation. _This_was not unexplainable. It just needed a longer explanation, possibly involving Djinns and someone with a bow–tie fetish.

Dean was… well, he was still trying to work out whether he should be shocked, angry, scared or just start on the liquor again.

Dean closed his eyes, possibly trying to chisel all thoughts from his brain, and lifted his hands upwards, just a little, to make the situation more… _prayery–like._

"Castiel, we pray that you shove your angelic ass to this place and confirm our insanity and/or use of drugs _please,_because, for God's sake –" Sam shoved his elbow into Dean's side to stop him from rambling.

They stood for a few seconds, looking left to right down the almost pitch black, bleak highway.

"Cas?"

Silence.

"I swear someday he could just turn up when we actually ask," muttered Dean to Sam, earning him a non-committal shrug in response.

"You never actually have an emergency when you do call - ," said a voice right beside Dean, _almost_ making him jump… or scream. "– And you blasphemed – "

"Jesus, Cas," grumbled Dean, taking a step back from the close–up angel.

"– Twice," finished Castiel.

"Uh, listen…" began Sam, trying to find the words. Third time in several minutes. Give it time and Dean would be more articulate than him.

"Something… Happened," tried Dean. Sam nodded in disgruntled approval at Dean's well-chosen words.

"Happened?" questioned Castiel.

His voice sounded like it was trying to illustrate "inquisitiveness" but failing miserably. Oh well, he was still practicing the more complex human emotions, give it time.

"There was a guy," stated Sam. "Called himself 'The Doctor?"

Castiel instantly became alert.

"And the Blue Box, Telephone police box?" he asked.

"Y – yeah," stuttered Dean. "How'd you know? Wait," he suddenly said. "Does this mean we're not insane?"

"No," confirmed Castiel.

"Oh, for the love of – " began Dean, but Sam elbowed him again, this time catching his rib. Dean slapped him across the head, receiving a small shove in return. He punched Sam on the shoulder, but not so hard. Sam pushed him a bit.

"Oh stop it," growled Castiel and they both folded their arms, grumbling a little and shooting pretend dark looks at each other. Just to keep the tension from exploding now that they had to conclude that none of them had imagined what had occurred not so long ago.

"Are you concentrating?" asked Cas, sounding more like a soldier or a school teacher than the angel trying to get to grips with what "being human" meant.

They both focused, the seriousness returning to the situation as they prepared to hear what formidable foe they were going to face.

"The Doctor is a friend," said Castiel.

They both gaped.

"I met him a while back, couple of centuries I think. He was… interesting. I have heard much of his exploits since. He would be a most amazing ally.

"He –" Dean seemed to be having difficulty getting the words out. "– He made me crash my car," he finished, choking on the last word. "Are you sure he isn't evil? Can't we kill him, just a little bit?"

Sam started to laugh.

Castiel looked thoughtful, one of his best expressions. Apart from maybe confused.

"I think… It would be best if you both forgot the meeting," he decided as Sam and Dean started bickering about pointless things, "… forget the car, he had a friggin disappearing _box_,""Yeah, well you just earned yourself a walk back to the motel…" The noise droned through his brain.

"Neither of you is ready to face the existence of aliens," he concluded and both the boys turned to stare at him.

He put a hand on each of their heads.

Sam awoke at the same time as Dean, lying in his bed at the motel, sunlight streaming through the crappy curtains and glinting off the Impala standing right outside the door.

"Dude, I had a _weird_dream," they said at the same time.

A long silence followed as they both tried to recapture the crashing box causing Dean to veer of the road and into a tree, the man with the bow – tie practically falling out through the door opening, dark smoke, strange creatures… and then…

"I don't remember it," said Dean, disappointed.

Sam sat for a while longer, just managing to remember the guy vigorously shaking their hands, all four at the same time, asking their names then: "I have a feeling, Mr. and Mr. Winchester, that we will meet again." And the box… sort of…

"Nope, don't remember either. Couldn't have been that important, could it."

" … Nah. Morning Sammy."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, did one enjoy this story? I PROMISE I will be doing something more Doctor - ish, but, as mentioned, this is my first crossover. Anywho, peace out, (love the Winchesters + Doctor + Castiel, just to mention this)<em>**


End file.
